All good things come to those who wait
by lorilynn
Summary: Tired of waiting. Honey and Trixie take matters into their own hands.
1. School

All good things come to those who wait

By LoriLynn

Trixie sat watching the minute hand slowly creep across the clock face. It was Friday and school would be closed for a whole week for spring break. She was rewarded for her efforts by the shrill sound of a bell cutting through the school. She quickly grabbed her books and scurried to her locker to put away her things. She was practically stampeded by the other students hurrying off to enjoy their escape. She spied Honey across the hall and haphazardly made her way over to her.

"I can't believe these kids!" Honey exclaimed shutting her locker door and melting in with the crowd. The girls where quickly whisked outside into the fresh warm air. It had been an unusually warm spring which only added to their spring fever. They saw an opening and quickly headed for the student parking lot. They were seniors this year Trixie still couldn't believe she had made it this far.

Since Jim, Honey's brother, and Brian, Trixie's brother, went away to college they left the bob white station wagon for the others to use. The bobwhites are a group who banded together to help a variety of causes. The other members are Mart, Trixie's slightly older brother, Diane, Mart's girlfriend, and Dan the newest member of the group. When they weren't helping between charities and school work Trixie and Honey liked to sneak in mystery or two. When they graduated this fall they planned on joining Jim and Brian at Boston University.

Jim's working towards his masters in education which is required for him to open the school for underprivileged boys he always dreamed of. Brian is working on his doctorate. He and Jim were always the most practical of the group . Which caused Trixie and Honey great frustration. In more ways than one. Mart and Dan went to a different college. They already had their spring break so they would only be able to come up for Easter.

The girls finally reached the old station wagon. Trixie unlocked the door and threw in her jacket. They rolled down the windows and then scanned the receding mob for Diane. They soon spotted the thin dark haired girl hurrying towards them. It was her turn to drive. All three had gotten their license last year. Trixie smiled remembering Jim's gentle voice as he patiently instructed her on the process over and over again. She giggled remembering how she drug out the lessons for weeks pretending not to understand just so they could spend more time together. A little trick she picked up from Di.

"What's so funny?" Honey asked knowing that only one thing could bring that look to Trixie's face.

Trixie blushed. "Just thinking."

"About Jim I bet."

"How can I not? I've only seen him once since Christmas. This week is going to be the best ever." Trixie and Honey planned were going on hiking trip with Brian and Jim. They asked Di just to be friendly and were relieved when she declined. Trixie still couldn't believe that her parents gave her permission to go.

Di soon arrived and Trixie offered to hop in the back where it was safer. Honey gave her a dirty look Di was the worst driver of them all. It wasn't that she was a bad driver she usually was just too busy talking to watch the road carefully. Honey quickly pulled on her seat belt and held her breath as Di backed up the long vehicle. They were soon on their way.

Di dropped both of them off at the Manor House where Honey lived and waved by as she cautiously turned around and headed down the steep driveway. Trixie headed into the huge three story dwelling without giving it a second thought. They headed up the stairs to Honey's room to finalize their plan.

"You think they'll go for it?" Trixie asked hesitantly.

"Of course they'll go for it. They're _guy_s." Honey said emphasizing the last word.

Trixie smiled wryly. "Yes they are but I mean... oh I don't know." Trixie said exasperated flopping down on floor.

"Don't tell me you-Trixie Belden are scared." Honey said her eyes flashing her challenge. "I guess if you don't want to share a tent with Jim you don't have to. I thought you and Jim were close."

"We are close. But we haven't got as close as you and Brian. Yet." She said smiling.

"Your just sharing a tent for Pete's sake. You don't have to share a sleeping bag. Unless you want to."

"Are you and Brian?" Trixie asked amazed by how much Honey has changed in the years they have known each other.

"I hope so." Honey replied suddenly not quite as sure of her self.

****

Trixie walked home slowly deep in thought. As she neared her house she sighed. She knew what she wanted. She just didn't know how Jim felt. They had only gotten to kiss once before and he was the one who stopped first. She climbed the steps to the back of the house and opened the door quietly. She was hopping she could sneak up to her room to think but no such luck.

"There you are." her mom said as she opened the door all the way. "I was hoping you could run down to Mr. Lytle's store and pick a few items for me." They had just opened a large mega market in Sleepyside but if you were in a hurry Mr. Lytle's was more convenient. Trixie agreed her mom gave her the keys to her buick and Trixie headed out. There were a couple of kid's grabbing the usual pop and candy bars Trixie headed in the back to pick up the items on the list. Milk, eggs, bread and Band-Aids. They should buy stock since Bobby's constantly skinning something. As she was deciding on the pokemon or nascar Band-Aids her eyes swept over to the condoms. She quickly looked around the store before grabbing a pack and sliding it in her shirt. Mr. Lytle eyed her suspiciously at the checkout counter. He quickly rang up her total. $10.34 She gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change as she hurried out of the store. The greedy little man wished her a good day and moved on to the next customer.

Trixie hurried to her car and quickly pulled out onto the main road. She pulled over at an entrance to a new subdivision and pulled out her package. She looked at it intently. "For her pleasure" she read, Her hands were starting to sweat so she quickly put the box in her purse.


	2. Packing

Arriving home from Mr. Lytle's store, Trixie nervously looked around. Finding she was alone she sighed with relief. Trixie was a very bad liar and even her mother asking if she got everything she needed at the store would cause her to sweat.

She first went to the large country kitchen where she and her friends spent endless hours. It was sad seeing it silent and bare. She missed the other Bob Whites so much. Sighing, she put the items in the fridge and dropped off the Band-Aids in the bathroom on her way to her room.

She stepped inside the cozy space and locked the door behind her. Compared to Honey's bedroom hers was smaller than Honey's closet but there was nowhere else on earth that she felt safer than in her room on Crabapple Farm. Spotting Marts old duffle bag she had tossed in a corner ions ago she placed it on her bed and slipped the package of condoms inside.

She was surprised that Mr. Lytle's store even had such merchandise. But she guessed he had to adapt to the change of times as well. Moving to chest of drawers, she took out some clean clothes and packed them on top. She again headed to the bathroom grabbing her toiletry items, adding them to the pile and zipping it shut. She glanced at her watch 4:30. Brian and Jim would be home in hours. She knew she probably wouldn't see Jim until tomorrow morning when they left for their trip. How she wanted to rush over and hug him tight.

Their relationship was difficult to explain. To Trixie it seemed as if fate had brought them together. Even though he was older he had always treated her with respect. Too much respect, she murmured thinking of the package in her bag. Which is why her parents trusted her to go camping him.

What they don't know won't hurt them, she decided. Trixie had always strong willed when her mind was set. She didn't know how she could tolerate not being with Jim any longer.

Honey had Brian wrapped around her pinky. Things always seemed to happen so easily for her. It used to bother Trixie a whole lot. She used to think Honey was a snobby rich girl until she found out she was very, very lonely and unhappy. Until she met Honey Trixie could never imagine anybody who was rich being unhappy. She had since learned that the grass is not always greener on the other side.

She heard the screen door slam up against the house. The spring had broken months ago but had not been repaired. She rushed over throwing her arms around Brian's neck as he walked into the room.

He laughed as she dropped his bags on the porch to hug her back.

"Hey, you think it had been years instead of months."

"It felt like years. Where's Jim?" She asked looking behind him.

"I dropped him off at Manor House."

"Did you see Honey?"

Brian blushed a bit at the mention of Honey's name. Brain was dark haired and dark completed. The only one in her family who took after her dad.

Trixie would trade her curly blonde hair and freckles for Brian's any day.

"No, I just dropped him off at the end of the driveway. He wanted to stretch his legs after the long car ride."

The Wheelers driveway was about a mile long itself. Moreover, it seemed to Trixie no matter which way she was walking on it she was going uphill. Pushing Jim from her mind she drug Brian into the Kitchen and out the back door where their mother was picking fresh tomatoes to put into her famous spaghetti sauce.

After watching their reunion Trixie headed inside to put water on to boil for the noodles. Dinner was soon ready and was delicious as always but Trixie was too nervous to eat. She excused herself heading off to bed early since they were leaving before dawn. She took a quick shower so she would save time in the morning. Towel drying her hair she put in some mousse hoping to tame her curls when it dried.

Crawling into bed she tried closing her eyes to sleep but there was too much running thru her mind to rest.


	3. The Old Trixie is Back!

Trixie was having a wonderful dream. She was in a beautiful meadow. She looked up seeing Jim watching her. He stepped out from the trees and his skin was glittering in the sun.

"Trixie."

"Oh Jim." She murmured her voice thick with sleep.

"Um Trixie?" The deep voice spoke again.

Trixie's eyes popped pen to find Jim standing next to her bed dressed in his hiking clothes.

"Jim!" She said in a loud whisper jumping to her feet and melding her body into his. He chuckled as he kissed her cheek and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much." Trixie said softly with her head buried into his chest. His chest rumbled with laughter as he hugged her tighter. Reluctantly he stepped back. "I miss you too. Now get dressed. Honey's getting Brian."

Now fully awake Trixie scrambled to find her clothes she had laid out neatly on the bed the night before. She had tossed and turned so much last night they had tangled themselves around the covers.

She ignored the wrinkles and threw them on. Running a brush thru her hair she quickly brushed teeth and grabbing her bag headed downstairs. She grabbed a jacket from the closet. It would be colder in the mountains. Jim offered to carry her bag and she refused blushing as she held it tightly to her chest.

She was surprised to see the bobwhite station outside packed to the roof with camping supplies.

"We picked it up from Di's yesterday. Thought there would be more room." Jim explained.

Trixie nodded ass he stifled a yawn. Brian and Honey climbed into the back seat and she climbed in the front seat next to Jim.

The old engine rumbled to life and Jim backed it out of the driveway and onto Glen Road expertly. Trixie sat on her seat looking at the gap between them she wanted to move closer. The old Trixie would have just scooted over and grabbed his hand. The new Trixie was trying to analyze every movement and the consequences. Must be from all the lectures she had received over the years. She missed the old Trixie desperately and sighed aloud.

"You alright?" Jim asked not used to Trixie being so quiet.

"Just tired." She said which was partly the truth.

"Plenty of room to lie down if you want."

Thankful for the dark as she blushed she lay sideways placing her head on his thigh. Jim let his hand rest on her head as he played with her curls.

Trixie was put out how quickly she fell asleep.

A loud thump and the car jolted tossing Trixie into the floorboard. She watched as Jim gripped eh steering wheel hard trying to gain control of the vehicle. Brian sat up looking over the seat trying o see what's going on.

"Blowout." Jim said grimly.

Fighting the wheel he angled the car towards the side of the road and brought it to a halt.

He instantly leaned down to check on Trixie.

"You okay Trixie?" he asked his hands quickly roaming over her head and body as he checked for himself.

"We're fine too." Honey said sarcastically untangling herself from Brian and crawling out from under the avalanche of equipment that spilled over on top of her.

Jim and Brian hoped out to assess the damage. The girls climbed out so Brian could jack up the car while Jim changed out the spare.

They were grateful that the Bobwhite mobile was equipped for an emergency.

Dawn was breaking and Trixie and Honey watched as the streaks of color filled the sky.

"It's beautiful." Honey murmured as Brian put an arm around her shoulders.

"Not as pretty as you are." He whispered in her ear before leaning in to kiss her lips. Trixie turned away with a frown whishing Jim was more affectionate in public. Or heck even in private as far as that goes.

They had been out for dates before but Trixie didn't consider crowed restaurants or movie theaters private.

She knelt next to him on the road.

"Need any help?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure could when I lift the tire on I need you to screw on the lug nuts."

Trixie nodded picking up the first one. She watched the muscles in his arm strain as he lifted the heavy tire from a seated position.

Trixie leaned around him and screwed on the first one and then the rest. Jim stood up helping Trixie to her feet. Brian came over to tighten the bolts while Jim lowered the jack.

Brain took over driving and Jim and Trixie settled into the back seat. Much better she thought unabashedly leaning over against Jim's shoulder. She saw his hand and slipped her hand into it. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. She winked back at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

Yep. The old Trixie was back!

.com


	4. Decisions

The four stopped for breakfast at a roadside diner. Trixie pulled Honey into the booth next to her forcing Brian and Jim to sit opposite them. The look on Jim's face was priceless! Since she had not eaten much the previous night she immediately placed her order of a ham and cheese omelet with a side of pancakes.

She figured she would burn enough calories setting up the campsite and hiking. She smiled as Honey ordered the same. Omelets tasted so much better when you did not have to gather the eggs and cook them yourself!

Still waking up Trixie stretched. Her feet moved against Jim's leg under the table and a gleam entered her eye. Jim barely noticed as he was in a deep conversation with Brian. The two were discussing as to whether or not they should and get a replacement for the spare or risk driving into the mountains without one.

She was thankful that Honey insisted they wear comfortable shoes for the car ride and switch into their snake proof hiking boots when they arrived. Slipping her foot from her tennis shoe she slid it slowly up the inside of Jim's leg.

He stopped talking mid sentence as other signals being sent to his brain took over.

"Um." Was all he could get as Brian looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Foods here!" Trixie announced jubilantly as she removed her foot. She was quite pleased by the whole effect. She would have to thank Di for the tip next time she saw her.

Taking a bite of pancakes she let out a low moan as the tantalizing mixture of melted butter and syrup coated her tongue.

Jim's eyes were glued to her as his plate sat untouched in front of him.

"Want a bite?" She asked gathering another bite on her fork and offering it to him across the table.

"Um, no thank you." He replied as his voice returned. Trixie shrugged and popped it into her own mouth. He lowered his gaze to his own food and started eating. Only Trixie noticed the nice pink tint of his ears.

"So we're in agreement in stopping to get a new tire?"Brian asked.

Jim nodded Honey shrugged and Trixie said "No."

"No?" Brian asked frowning.

"NO. It'll waist too much TIME we only have a week. We can get a new spare when we get back. We have four good tires. It's a full size spare and I know that it would not be on the Bob White station wagon if it was in poor shape."

"I agree with Trixie." Honey popped up after swallowing her bite of pancake. A bit of syrup was resting on her chin and Brian's eyes were glued to it until she wiped it off.

He swallowed hard. "We'll I guess it'll be okay. What do you think Jim?"

"I think we should stop and get a new tire. Better safe than sorry."

"Sorry co-president, majority rules." Trixie said trying to hide her glee. She would have died had she had to wait several more hours to start their fun.

Jim frowned, "How did that happen? Brian it was your idea to stop and replace the tire in the first place?"

"It'll be okay, I have my AAA card in case of an emergency. Besides the likely hood of having two flat tires on one trip is pretty low. We both checked out the tires before we left."

"I guess." Jim said returning to his food.

Finishing their meal they headed back outside.

"I'll drive", Trixie piped up heading for the driver side door. The boys stared at her dumbfounded.

"You can't drive, you don't even know where we are going."Brian said refusing to hand over the keys.

"Of course she can drive how do you think we get around when you guys aren't here?" Honey asked.

"Apparently they think that time stops while they are gone. Well it doesn't. I'll drive and Honey can read the map. Boys in the back." Trixie said pulling her own set of keys out of her purse and climbing into the driver's seat. Honey laughed and ran around to the other side.

Jim gave Brian a small push and climbed into the back seat behind him as Trixie took off.

Brian hid his face in a pillow as she drove but Jim was practically breathing down her neck as he leaned over the back seat watching her every move.

"It's okay Jim. I'm a good driver." Trixie assured him.

"She should be after all of the "driving" lessons you gave her." Honey replied mischievously.

With a frown, Jim sat back against the back seat. When had Trixie grown up?

When they stopped for gas it was Honey's turn to drive. Trixie opted to ride in the back with Jim and let Brian navigate.

Jim kept looking at her curiously.

"What?" She finally asked.

"I just never thought of how much I have missed since being away. You've grown up without up me."

"Well Jim, I can't stay 13 forever. I've grown in such many ,many ways." She said scooting closer to him.

Jim gulped and looked up front to make sure that Brian's eyes were on the map. They were. Trixie settled down next to him and took her hand tracing circles on his thigh. When he looked over at her in surprise she kissed him on his lips. Taking a deep breath he kissed her back.


	5. Arrival

A/N:Thank you for all the inspiring reviews! I should be working on my new book now.

(Chase the Moon) However, you know how determined Trixie is; I have to work on her demand. If you have time please check out my web site.

~Lynn Hubbard

Jim pulled away first. Which was okay I guess because Trixie didn't want to stop. Ever. He wrapped an arm around Trixie as she settled into his side with her head on his shoulder. He glanced up at the back of Brian's head and relaxed a little seeing Brian was staring straight ahead. His gaze fell to the rearview mirror and Honey winked at him.

Realizing that Trixie was growing up scared him. He did not want to lose her. To imagine her and Honey driving around seeing and doing who knows what was uncomforting.

Trixie was quiet comfy. She felt like her heart would explode in her chest. Jim kissed her. They had shared kisses before of course but only in complete private. Which they didn't get most of the time. It was hard getting any privacy with the Bob Whites and Bobby around. She was starting to think that her mother saddled her with Bobby so much so she would not be off kissing boys.

Well, there is no Bobby on this trip and she planned to do much more than kiss Jim. She had given _it_ a lot of thought. Gleeps, every time she thought of Jim she thought of _it_. Sex that is. In addition, she was fully aware of the consequences. Not only did she have condoms but also she was on the pill. Her mother took her to see a gynowhatever because of her cramps. He put her on the pill years ago to regulate her period. "Period" what a funny word. She remembered the time Mart found them in her room. He had a conniption. (One of Mart's words.) Like _he_ could talk. All those study trips to help Di with her Algebra. Uh-huh, the same algebra class she is repeating this year.

Before she knew it they were at the state park. Honey followed the signs to the ranger's station so they could sign in and leave their itinerary. Jim untangled himself from Trixie giving her an apologetic smile as he and Brian headed in to do the paperwork.

As the door shut and they boys headed inside both girls squealed in unison. "This is perfectly perfect! Did you see their face when we said we would drive?"

Trixie laughed, "Yes, I think they are FINALLY realizing how grown-up we are."

"And I think they are worried about it. They don't have a chance." Honey said climbing over the back seat to high five Trixie. The two girls gabbed and giggled until Jim and Brian came back.

They eyed the two suspiciously, as they climbed in the front seat to drive to the trailhead.


	6. Who's idea was this?

Trixie 6

Jim carefully pulled the station wagon into a parking spot. There were not many other cars there and he was grateful. He hated crowded trails. Putting the car into park and shutting off the engine the four teens piled out stretching.

Jim's eyes were drawn to Trixie's midriff as she lifted her arms above her head rejoicing in her freedom. A tiny slice of flesh peeked out from between her pants and her shirt and Jim felt his ears growing hot as he looked away. Moving quickly to back he helped Brian unload and distribute the supplies.

Trixie watched the growing mound of stuff and frowned. She was still sturdy but not a pack mule. "We really don't need all of this stuff do we?"

Brian shrugged, "It was Honey's idea to bring the air mattresses. Jim and I can carry them."

Trixie drug Honey aside. "Air mattresses? Since when do we go camping with air mattresses?"

"Do you want rocks ground into your spine? 'Sides the boys can carry them."

"Yeah, that means _we _have to carry the tents. Do you really want Brian so exhausted when we make camp that all he has energy for is to sleep?" Trixie asked in a loud whisper.

Honey bit her lip in thought. "I see your point. Ok, no air mattresses. But we are bringing the portable shower!"

The two headed back over to the boys who were sitting on the bumper waiting. "The air mattresses stay." Trixie said happily. She expected the boys to be just as jubilant but they kinda looked down. She and Honey shared a look. Trixie grabbed her pack to put on as she watched Brian help Honey with hers. He was very thorough making the shoulder and waist straps were adjusted properly. She silently cursed herself. Why oh why can't she act girly for just one day?

"Need help Trix?" Jim asked coming up next to her. Blushing a bit herself, she nodded. Jim stood in front of her so close her nose brushed against his shirt. She could smell Old Spice and was surprised he would where cologne for camping. He first lifted the heavy pack making sure it fell evenly on her shoulders. His hands wrapped under the straps following them down her chest to her waist to make sure they were not twisted.

Trixie's body tingled everyplace his hands touched her. Just as it did the first time he touched her and every time since. She had been touched by other boys and had never experienced the unique sensation. Only Jim made her feel electrified. Coming back to reality, she realized that Jim was done but he hadn't moved. She slowly lifted her head to look up at him. She was surprised to see him starring down at her intently. Without a thought, her hands came up cupping his face and bringing it down for a brief kiss. They were both smiling so much their teeth touched first then their lips.

"Sorry." Jim mumbled pulling away first as always.

"Its okay, guess we just need more practice." Trixie said as she took his hand and drug them over to where Honey and Brian were waiting.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, we're ready." I've been ready for a long time. Trixie thought as the group set off.

It was very awkward holding hands and hiking so Trixie reluctantly let go. Jim moved up to the front to lead, then Trixie, Honey and Brian took the rear for safety.

The woods were beautiful and Trixie inhaled the deep scent of the forest. Every once in a while a whiff of Old Spice blew past and made her tingle. This trip was mostly her idea. But each step she took she became more wary as doubts crept into her mind. What if he rejected her? What if she chickened out?

Honey had reassured her trillions of times that boys don't pass up sex. But Jim was different. He wasn't just any boy. He was very thoughtful and considerate and mature. Dang him. She cursed as she stared at his hot ass. Jim had always been tall and willowy but he had put on some muscles since she had seen him last. She wondered if he had been working out at the college gym? Hopefully he spent every evening there and not with any female coeds. She did trust Jim but couldn't help being jealous that she could not be with him much. She had to make this trip count.

Trixie was getting very hot and tired. Her back ached, her legs ached, her feet ached. Honey is a genius to think of a portable shower. Since the boys had been at college the girls had not been doing much hiking or walking. Not since they had a car now. She would still walk to Honeys and vice versa but not much more than that. Her and Honey did not figure in the lack of exercise on their part. Even with the boys carrying the two tents her pack weighed about 40 lbs. What was she thinking? Honey had not complained yet and by damn she was not going to be the first.

As if reading her mind, Jim finally spoke the silence with his deep 'not strained in the least' voice. "There is a brook up ahead it'll be a great place to stop and make lunch."

Wonderful, Trixie thought hoping up ahead meant feet and not miles.


	7. Time for a break

Trixie 7

Unabashedly, Trixie and Honey collapsed in the small clearing like two turtles stuck on their backs. A shadow passed over her and Trixie regretfully looked over. Jim was knelling by her side with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay? Why didn't you tell us you needed a break?" He asked unhooking her from her pack as Brian did the same for Honey. Flopping over and pushing herself up in a sitting position, Trixie smiled.

"Break? Oh, no we're fine. Aren't we Honey."

Honey sighed, "This isn't going to work." She said near tears.

Brian frowned. "What isn't working?"

"Nothing. Just a bit of heat stroke. Get her some water as a doctor you should know better!" Trixie scolded at her still frowning brother.

"I'm not a doctor yet." He grumbled getting his water bottled and giving Honey a sip.

The four ate lunch, Trixie eating much slower than usual. The more rest the better.

Jim kept giving her curious glances not used to her being so quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Trixie blushed "I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my thoughts right now."

He frowned. "I don't understand. If you and Honey didn't want to go hiking, why did you suggest we go hiking?"

"Um, I can see why you're confused Jim. Honey and I _love _hiking. Don't we Honey."

"Why yes!" Honey took over. "We just haven't done it a while. With all the strong male Bob Whites gone we didn't think it would be _safe_ to go out hiking alone. So we're a tad outta shape."

Brian nodded in agreement and Trixie was pretty darn sure he would agree to _anything_ Honey said. Ever.

Jim was a harder sale. He frowned. "Trixie when is it that you and Honey started doing things that were safe and smart?"

"Since you left us." She said stung by his words as she got up and walked over to the creek out of site.

Jim silently cursed himself for being an idiot as he went to follow her.

"What's wrong Trixie?" He asked placing his large freckled hand on her shoulder. Trixie snorted unlady like as she turned around to face him. He was very close and she had to look up up up. Normally this would have sent her into a fit of shivers but she was way too pissed off for that.

"I don't appreciate being called an idiot."

Jim sighed hugging her to him but she pushed back. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Trixie. It is just. You usually don't think things through, you get in trouble and end up needing rescuing. Perhaps I'm just a bit put out that you don't need a knight in shiny armor anymore."

"Jim, what am I too you?" She questioned.

His brow crinkled. "You're my special girl. You know that."

"Do I? Am I your only girl Jim?" Her doubt and uncertainty came to the surface.

"Of course Trixie. You should know that."

"But I don't. Honey and I have been so lonely since you and Brain left. Yes, you call and write but I want more."

"More?"

"Yes, you'll find out." She said mysteriously as she headed back to the other couple leaving Jim more confused than ever.


	8. Confessions

Trixie 8

When Trixie arrived back at the clearing, Brian was blushing but smiling. Honey gave her a thumbs up. The two arraigned the signal earlier to let them know when the boys were onboard with their scheme.

In response to Honey's raised eyebrow, Trixie shook her head. She did not think it was a good time to mention to Jim that they were sharing tents.

Trixie struggled into her pack by herself and gave Jim a see I don't need you look. Moreover, her mind clicked. Yes, she didn't need him. She was smart, strong and independent. She did not _need_ him but she wanted him.

Trixie set off down the trail leaving the others to scamper after her. She didn't really know where she was going but it was well marked. She breathed in the scent of pine and relaxed a bit. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Jim following. Honey and Brian were further back.

"I know you're up to something. And I don't plan on letting you out of my sight." Jim said a bit sternly.

Trixie stopped dead and he had to maneuver to stop from plowing her over.

She gave him a simpering smile that Di had spent hours teaching her. "It hurts that you don't trust me Jim."

"I do trust you Trixie. I just don't believe that you wanted to come here just to go hiking. There has to be something else. Buried treasure, a missing child, a rare plant."

"Jim, there are no mysteries. I promise. I just wanted to be with you, alone. Is that so hard to accept?"

Trixie asked stepping closer to him. She was on a higher grade so their mouths were very close. Jim closed the distance and their lips met.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as if she just might disappear. Trixie felt every bone in her body melting as she slumped against Jim. She trusted his strength to keep her from falling. After several moments, it was Trixie who pulled away first for air. Breathlessly she clung to him. Tears of emotion stung her eyes and she hastily wiped them away in embarrassment.

"Why are you crying? I didn't mean to let it go that far. I am so sorry." Jim said staring down at her in concern.

Unable to control herself she laughed aloud. Seeing Jim's perplexed face she laughed even harder having to sit down in the middle of the path.

Honey and Brian gave them a curious look as they passed taking the lead.

It was so ironic. She was planning to seduce him and he thought she was upset because he FINALLY kissed her passionately. Maybe it was time to let him on th scheme.

"Jim sit down."

Jim sat.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Somehow your always right. I have been keeping secrets. I really want to share them with you but I'm not sure how you would react."

"I'm listening."

Unable to look at him Trixie turned her face away. "Um, we were planning on sharing tents."

Jim looked confused. "Yeah, I know I'm sharing with Brian and your sharing with Honey."

"No."

"No?"

"Honey is sharing with Brian and I'm sharing with you."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. When they did his eyes widened. "What?"

"And you said I wasn't smart? Honey and I planned this trip so we could have more alone time with you and Brian. Brian seemed quite happy about it, I don't know what crawled up you're a.."

Jim still seemed shocked. "You planned this?"

"Yes." Trixie said a bit impatiently.

"For us to share a tent."

Trixie blushed. "Yes."

Jim blushed.

A/N: I'm not sure how detailed to get. There will be sex scenes. If I put as much detail as I usually write. I will probably have to post it off site. Let me know which you would prefer:

A) An off site scene or

B) Watered down version where they writher in ecstasy! Just kidding I hate all the flowery love scenes. I'm more of a realist!


	9. His other brain

Sweat trickled down Trixie's face. Jim had grown silent since their earlier conversation. She hoped his silence was do to lack of breath. They were covering rough terrain and it took all of Trixie's concentration and drive to try to keep up with Jim's long smooth strides. It was impossible for her to breath, talk and hike at the same time.

With her thoughts on jim instead of the path, she stumbled to her knees. Jim was at her side in an instance.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

Trixie pushed herself up to a sitting position angrily wiping away the tears that stung her eyes.

"I'm fine."

Not buying her answer, he quickly released her pack and offered her some water as he sat next to her.

"You've been awfully quite."

"Jim smiled, the light breaking thru the trees and glinted off his red hair. "I just hve a lot on my mind."

"Are you mad?"

Jim barked out a laugh. "A beautiful woman wants to 'share a tent' with me. No, I'm not mad. Surprised, shocked, scared, no not mad. C'mon, we need to catch up with Brian and Honey."

Jim offered his hand to Trixie and pulled her to her feet. He stemmed her protest with a quick kiss on her lips before swinging her pack onto his muscular shoulder. With a fond look he turned and started up the path leaving Trixie to scamper after him.

They soon came upon Honey and Brian who were sitting on a fallen log waiting on them. Honey's glance and Trixie's shrug spoke volumes.

This time the boys lead the way with Honey and Trixie trailing. Since Jim was still carrying Trixies pack the girls unsung Honeys and each carried a strap between them. Their pace was much slower since they now knew it wasn't a "hiking" trip.

"So what did Jim say?" Honey whispered even though the boys were out of ear shot.

"I dunno, not much he's been very quite. You know how noble he is all the time!"

Honey nodded in sympathy. "Yes, Brian was also at first. But they are males. What you need to do is wake up his other brain."

"His other brain?"

"Yup! Brian says there's a lake up ahead where we can swim and camp. After dinner will be a perfect time to show off your new bathing suit." Honey smirked.

Trixie frowned thinking of her old speedo one piece wadded up and crammed in her back pack.

"I don't have a new swimsuit." She groaned.

"Yes, we both do! Just think of it as an early birthday present." She added with a wink and a grin.

Trixie's spirits rose in anticipation and her steps were a bit lighter.


	10. naps and thinking

Trixie 10

Up ahead, Jim turned to Brian making sure the girls were out of ear shot. "Did Honey tell you 'The Plan'?"

The blush covering Brian's face was hard to miss even with his dark complexion.

"Um, yes. She did."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Brian shrugged, "Actually it sounded good to me."

Jim looked surprised. "You mean you're buying into one of their hair brained schemes?"

"If it means I get to share a tent with Honey instead of you. Yes. Sign me up."

"Are you kidding? I mean well… I mean what if we don't trust ourselves." Jim asked with his face turning redder than his hair.

Brian looked over at the usually unflappable Jim and chuckled. "I think that is what they have planned. That we won't be able to control ourselves."

"What?"

"You heard me, the girls expect us to cave. Are you upset about me being with Honey or you being with Trixie?"

"Neither, I mean both, oh heck. I don't know what I mean. Our parents allowed this trip because they trust us." Jim added ruefully.

"Yes, they do trust us to make adult decisions, because we are adults. And if anything happens we are mature enough to handle it. No matter what."

"Yes, we are but what about the girls?"

"Physiologically, women mature before men. So we are far behind Trixie and Honey in that aspect."

Jim groaned out loud and Brian patted him on the shoulder. "Stop thinking so much and follow your heart."

The girls caught up with the boys and they chatted almost naturally as they made their way down the trail.

Finally arriving at the clearing, they were all relieved to see there were no other campsites set up. Kinda like fate Trixie thought.

They all sat down to rest a bit before setting up camp and starting dinner.

Jim stretched out on his stomach in the soft grass. His back ached from the extra exertion of carrying two packs. He was almost asleep when he felt a small hand on his back. Only having enough strength to turn his head, he smiled over at the springy head of blonde curls leaning over him in concern.

"Are you okay? I could have carried my own pack." Trixie scolded.

"Come here." Jim grunted wrapping an arm around her and pulling her down next to him on the grass.

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as she lay next to him in surprise and just a tad embarrassed. Her head lay on his forearm as he shifted his face to bury his nose into her hair. She lay there for a couple of minutes listening to his steady breathing as she tried to figure out how she could move away with out waking him.

Sensing her predicament, as a best friend would, Honey came over to giggle at her. "Don't worry Trix, me and Brian will set up the tents. Get some rest." She left giggling even more.

Relaxing a bit Trixie soon drifted off. Still asleep Jim swatted at the his nose. Something was tickling it. His instincts kicking in and he was instantly awake and alert. Blonde tresses blocked his vision. A smile crept across his face as he looked down at the sleeping Trixie. She looked so young and innocent. He frowned pulling away and standing up.

Awakened by the movement Trixie sat up as well.

"Feel better?" She asked with a slight blush.

Jim nodded afraid to speak and excused himself as he headed into the woods to think.

Trixie frowned, as well, as she stood up and dusted the grass off her clothing. Seeing the tents set up she headed over to join Honey and Brian who were sitting on the ground laughing.

"Glad you could make it, where's the boy scout?" Honey asked very relaxed and happy.

"In the woods." Trixie said a bit sullenly.

"Well I hope he comes back soon, I can't get the fire lit with this darn flint." Brian said motioning to the small pile of twigs and leaves he gathered.

Trixie raised an eyebrow at Honey who shrugged innocently. "Honey, just light the fire."

Honey frowned and pulled a bic lighter from her pocket flicking it open and igniting the kindling.

They soon had food (enter some kind of yummy trail food of your choice) cooking and sat back to chat as Jim finally came up. Miffed at his absence Trixie ignored him while eating even though he tried to catch her eye several times. She didn't want to talk to him at all. She was afraid what he might say. Sensing Trixie's mood Honey grabbed her and pulled her into one of the tents her and Brian had set up.

Trixie watched as Honey riffled thru her pack and pulled out a handful of colorful string. She tossed it at Trixie who caught it perplexed.

"Put it on." She instructed.

"Put what on?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"Your bathing suit."


	11. Kinda squishy

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! J

Trixie 11

"You okay?" Brian asked the sullen Jim.

Jim shook his head. "I can't do this. It feels like I'm taking advantage of her."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "It was _their_ idea. You really need to talk to Trixie. It's kinda awkward with me trying to convince you to bang my baby sister so I can bang your baby sister." He muttered the last part to himself but Jim wasn't listening anyway. Honey and Trixie had stepped from the tent with their bathing suits on.

Jim's mouth gaped open at the gorgeous curvy creature in front of him. It took his brain several seconds to register that this was Trixie. _His_ Trixie. When did she grow up? It suddenly dawned on him what Brian was trying to tell him. She was no longer a child.

Trixie stood awkwardly and turned to Honey for guidance. Honey was holding Trixie's towel hostage and, with a wink, laid them out near the edge of the grass by the lake.

"Are you boys gonna join us?" Honey asked with a toss of hair that had Brian racing to strip down to his shorts. Jim still sat there dumb founded staring at Trixie.

Trixie glanced at Honey who slightly tilted her head in Jim's direction as Brian came up and took Honey's hand guiding her into the cool water.

Trixie took a deep breath and walked over to Jim.

"Um, you wanna go for a swim?"

Jim's eyes ran up her body and settled on her face as his mind kicked back in.

"Swim?"

Trixie smiled at her newfound power. "Yes, swim. In the water."

"Um." Jim replied as he unconsciously licked his lips as his gaze traveled down to the tiny blue and green swirled suit. It wasn't as bad as Trixie had first imagined. It covered most of her breasts and the low riding briefs emphasized her curvy waist. Honey was a genius but Trixie was kinda disappointed. To turn Jim's other brain on his real brain turned off. Although this was the plan, Trixie would prefer a happy medium. Taking things into her own hands she turned and headed towards the water smirking as Jim scrambled after her. Trixie's only regret was that the Dot bitch from the skating rink in Des Moines wasn't around to see it.

(A/N:I'm sorry I have about thirty years of hate bottled up for Dot. And I've had a lot of caffeine today. Prissy giggling beeotch. Um, okay back, to the story!)

Trixie cursed the slippery rocks under her feet as she tried to walk into the water gracefully. How the heck does moss grow under water anyway? She knew that nature boy Jim would give her a very logical answer but she did not want to distract him. Finally reaching a deeper section, she sunk in up to her chin and treaded water. Jim reached her in a couple of smooth strokes as he did a shallow dive.

"What's wrong Jim?"

"I'm sorry for taking off like that. I just needed to think."

"So did you come to a conclusion?"

Jim shook his head no as Trixie swam closer to him placing her hands on his shoulder to keep herself afloat. They were an equal height for once and Trixie slid her hands up his shoulders to his neck before cupping his face and kissing him soundly. She pulled away first.

"I'm not your little school girl shamus anymore. I understand you're worried about me, but I'm tough. I've proved that enough times. I'm not a child and I am fully aware of my wants and needs." To show him her needs she kissed him again darting her pink tongue out to slide through his lips. Jim groaned as he reluctantly pulled away.

"I know Trixie, it's just I can't help thinking of my mother. She was about your age when she had me. And sometimes I wondered if she regretted it."

"Jim, I know for a fact that your mother loved you. How could anyone not? I am not naïve. I know where babies come from, and it's not the stork as Bobby still thinks. Jim, I have been planning this for months. I took precautions. I'm on the pill and I brought condoms."

"Why are you on the pill? Did you tell your parents? Where the heck did you get condoms from?"

"Hmm, let me see. For Cramps, Yes and Mr. Lytle's store." Trixie smiled at the shocked look on his on his face.

"Does Mr. Lytle even know he sells condoms?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Yes Jim I'm pretty sure he does. His beady little eyes don't miss much. I didn't come out here to the woods to talk about Mr. Lytle's inventory. I had something much more pleasant in mind."

Trixie said as she placed one hand on Jim's shoulder and slid the other one down his trunks. Jim jerked in shock but did not pull away. Trixie smiled at him as her hand gently wrapped around his hardening member.

"Kinda squishy."

"Uh huh." Jim said as he grasped her head with both of his hands to give her a demanding kiss. Which would have been perfectly perfect except for that fact that they were in water. Trixie gasped as her head went under. She came up sputtering for air as Jim apologized and lifted her up out of the water to set her on a nearby rock.

"I'm so sorry Trixie, are you okay?"

"I'm good." She said catching her breath. Jim was still leaning over her in concern and she grabbed his face pulling him back down to meet her lips. Jim slid his hands down Trixie's arms to her waist as he deepened the kiss. He groaned as Trixie allowed his tongue access.

Trixie was vaguely aware as Jim moved a hand to first her thigh and then lower. She felt his long thin fingers feeling the silky material between her legs. A shiver ran up her spine and wanted more. Breaking the kiss off in search for air. Jim kissed her closed eyes cheek and neck as her head lulled back. He held her up right with one arm while his other hand was investigating below. Gently pushing aside the flimsy material, he took one finger and gently parted the course hair of her womanhood. As his finger slipped between her wet folds Trixie grabbed his wrist to hold him still.

"Um…"

"Sorry." Jim panted as he cursed himself for being so forward. He pulled his hand away and took a step back hoping to clear his befuddled mind.

"No, it's okay." Trixie said hopping down from the rock and sliding back into the water.

Jim stood like a statue not wanting to say or do the wrong thing. "Maybe we should see what Honey and Brian are up to?"

Trixie nodded gratefully as they swam over to the other side of the small lake.

Brian had brought a Frisbee and they paired up to play until the sun sank low. Reluctantly they headed to their campsite not wanting the day to end. Jim crouched next to the fire pit and Trixie watched proudly as he quickly started a fire with the flint stone much to Brian's chagrin. Trixie sat shivering on her towel in the night air and was happy when Jim sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. Trixie smiled as across the fire Brian and Honey snuggled as well. Life was good.

The End

(Just kidding, hopefully I will have the LAST chapter up soon. In the mean time please review and check out my new cover model page on my website. )


	12. All good things come to those who wait!

Trixie 12

Trixie hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until Jim touched her cheek to wake her. Embarrassed she looked around surprised to find that Brian and Honey were gone and only embers were left glowing in the fire pit.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed while I put the fire out?" Jim said kissing her on her cheek.

Trixie covered a yawn with her hand before heading to their tent. Their tent. All the sleepiness was gone as panic set in. Lighting the battery powered lantern she struggled out of the still damp "strings" and pulled on one of Brian's old t-shirts she had packed for comfort. She hadn't brought any night clothes on purpose thinking she wouldn't need any. However, she was too nervous to be naked in front of him. She felt brainless. Should she put on panties?

She should have asked Honey. Honey knew all about proper fashion no matter what the occasion. She heard the zipper unzip and she turned coming face to face with Jim whom was hunched over to fit in the small tent.

All of her emotions were in turmoil and she burst into tears as she sunk down on top of their sleeping bags. Jim sat next to her perturbed. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back in confusion.

"What's wrong Trix?"

"I don't have any underwear one." She cried her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

"Um, it's okay." He said not sure if that was the correct answer or not.

"I'm so sorry Ji, I just wanted everything to be perfect the way I imagined it would be. But I'm not really sure what to do."

Jim sighed lifting her face up to his. "Trixie, it will be okay. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I just want to make you happy."

Trixie hugged him tightly as he laid her gently back on the pallet keeping her in his arms. She shifted a bit so she could rest her head on his chest. Jim reached for the blanket and covered them up. Content in his arms, Trixie fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

She was alone when she woke up. The sun was rising and she could hear movement outside the tent. Quickly she pulled on her shorts and headed outside. Jima already had the fire going for breakfast. Bacon sizzled as he watched closely. He looked up as she approached apprehensively and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good Morning."

"Morning." She mumbled as her face flushed red as she thought of her melt down last night. "Need some help?"

Jim stood up pulling her close. He hugged her tightly and kissed her as he looked up at him. "I will always need you Trixie."

Happy, Trixie set about scrambling eggs. She preferred fried but it was difficult to produce a fried egg when camping. Warm hands covered her shoulders kneading gently as she whisked.

"You okay?"

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

A rustling sound emitted from the other tent and Brian and Honey appeared. Trixie was a bit miffed that Honey looked perfect as usual. The only difference that she noticed was her friend setting down on the log rather gingerly.

Catching Trixie staring at her Honey blushed. Amused, Trixie turned to watch her brother. Brian was not a poker player. She had never seen her brother smile so much before. Not even on Christmas morning. Smiling herself for their happiness, she turned to find Jim watching _her_. She shared her smile and he winked at her.

The four dug into their food. They debated upon staying another night by the lake but decided to keep to their original schedule that they put on file with the rangers office. Trixie and Jim packed up the tents while Brian and Honey cleaned the dished and packed the rest of their gear.

Trixie insisted on carrying her own pack and they were off. Trixie and Honey lagged behind the faster boys.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Honey asked blushing madly.

"How was it?"

"Um…It was good."

"Good?"

"Uh huh. I mean I guess it was good. How about you?"

"Well, I kinda freaked out and fell asleep." Trixie murmured as Honey stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? You fell asleep? What happened?"

Tears stung Trixie's eyes once more. "I dunno, I went in the tent to get dressed and I wasn't sure what to wear or if I should wear anything at all. So I kinda freaked out and Jim held me until I calmed down and then we fell asleep."

"Oh, that's so cute Trixie. Brian was rather..eager."

Trixie groaned. "TMI. Maybe we should have drug Di along just so we could talk freely."

"Yup, we should have done more planning."

"Well?" Jim asked finely breaking the silence.

"Honey is so amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You're not lucky, she picked you because you're a good guy."

"Thanks, Jim. Is Trixie okay?"

"Trixie's the same old Trixie."

Brian stopped. "What do you mean the same?"

Jim shrugged, "Trixie's just fine."

Brian frowned. "You did…right?"

Jim smiled. "Not yet." He said picking up the pace and walking ahead as Brian followed in thought.

The rest of the day dragged on for Trixie. She couldn't believe that she had wasted an entire night with Jim just sleeping. She was tired and hot and cranky. She was in a foul mood and had no one else to blame . Jim was super, as always, and that just irritated her even more.

The foursome sat around the fire that evening exhausted. Trixie was covered in sweat and grime and would kill for a bath but there was no lake tonight. Brian and Honey graciously offered to close down camp that night as Jim and Trixie silently went to their tent.

"You okay Trix? You've been awfully quite today. That's not the Trixie I know and love."

Trixie cocked her head sideways to look at him. "When?"

"When what?"

"When did you know you loved me?"

"Ah, you _can_ talk. Let's see…" He said holding his chin and looking thoughtful. "I've always loved you Trixie. However, I knew I was in love with you when you were trapped in the Bob White cave during the rain. My heart almost stopped I was so scared of losing you."

Trixie looked stunned. "You've known for so long? I don't suppose it would have hurt to let me in your secret."

Jim chuckled, "I'm very sorry Trix. I had to keep my distance because I was afraid if I got too close, I would go too far. I didn't want to do anything until you were ready."

Trixie lifted her head to look him in the eyes as she leaned in closer. "I'm ready now."

Jim reached over and turned off the lamp to give them a bit more privacy. He turned back to her and pulled her close holding her tightly as if she might disappear.

Trixie lifted her hands to his face pulling his mouth down to meet hers. They were both jolted by the sensations coursing through them. Lost in the moment Trixie was barely aware as Jim undid his shirt and removed it. Sighing Trixie ran her hands over his sculpted chest swirling her thumbs over his nipples as they hardened.

She felt his hands gliding over her back down to her waist and then up again as he pulled her shirt up and off. Her bra followed and Trixie was grateful for the darkness.

She felt herself falling backwards onto the silky bedding. Jim was above her now as he kept up his kisses each one setting her flesh on fire. She panted trying to catch her breath as Jim's mouth moved lower kissing each breast and then moving on.

He expertly undid her shorts with one hand. Jim was so good at so many things she thought blushing as the cool air landed on her unmentionables. Jim's large hand slid down her hip and thigh and Trixie's eyes widened as she realized she was stark naked.

Feeling embarrassed even though it was too dark to see anything she rolled over unzipping the sleeping bag. Jim caught his breath trying to keep himself in check as she slipped inside.

"Cold?" He asked her in concern.

"More like embarrassed." She confided shyly.

Afraid of losing the moment Jim lay down next to her and covered his mouth with his. Trixie felt something soft poking her thigh. Moving her hand down she realized it was his manhood. She couldn't remember when he had gotten undressed. Her fingers lightly touched the tip before Jim pulled her hand away.

"I want to touch you."

He sighed releasing her hand hoping his size didn't frighten her too badly. The world stopped as her hand gently grasped his swollen shaft and caressed it. He buried his face in her neck trying to gain control of his emotions. If he gave in to them he would force her leg apart and take her right then and there.

"Um okay." He said again pulling her hand away as he took in deep ragged breaths. He leaned down and kissed lips as if in apology.

"I need you now Trixie. Are you sure you want this?"

"Was I sure Di's uncle was a fraud?"

"Trixie…"

"Jim, I have been wanting you for _years_. Yes, I'm ready and I know you are."

Jim pulled away to fumble with the condom. Trixie closed her eyes nervously. Her body was tingling with electricity being so close to Jim's naked body. Jim shifted so he was back by her side. Trixie felt his hand wander between her legs and tightened them in reflex.

"Shh Trix you have to relax." Jim instructed gently moving her knees apart. He wiggled a finger between her lips feeling her moisture level. He placed his finger in his mouth to add some more moisture. Wetting her slit he felt for her opening and slipped in a finger.

Trixie bit her lip as Jim frowned at how tight she was. Unsure he pulled his hand away as he hovered above her again. Leaning on an elbow he adjusted himself so he was in front of her opening.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he covered her lips with his and gave a mighty thrust. Two more and he was in her completely as Trixie turned her head and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out in pain. Her hand moved down to her abdomen in reflex.

"I'm sorry are you okay?"

Trixie not sure if she _could_ talk and afraid of what would come out if she tried just nodded. Tears burned her eyes. This is not at all like she had planned. Those damn romance novels lie! Jim taking no comments as a good sign slowly began moving above her. Trixie started to relax a bit and felt a bit better.

She discovered if she opened her knees a bit wider, it was more comfortable. The methodic movement from Jim above was helping her to relax. Every once in a while he would hit a spot that would send chills up her spine. Moving a bit herself, she was soon grasping onto his wide shoulders as her world spiraled out of her control. Feeling Jim shuddering above her she gasped for breath as he kissed her sweaty cheek.

"Love you."

"I love you too Jim."

The End


End file.
